Old and new faces
by chloejaynehart
Summary: An Airian goddess as a slave, a secret daughter turned into an assassin, a forgotten sister/spy, a level 5 mutant/female assistant and a seemingly fallen angel. How do they fit into the avengers? You'll soon find out. Rated M for language, violence and adult themes.


_**This is my first ever fanficton, don't kill me :D critiques welcome.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any other characters or references from the avengers._**

**_Claimer: I do own Signé/Hikari._**

"Signé... It's certainly been a long time..." A tall dark haired man speaks cooly, his green eyes fixed on the purple haired female as he walks closer. She happily lays on a dark purple towel, it lying on top of the hot white sand of an exotic beach.  
"It's Hikari now, or Kari. Which ever you prefer Loki." She spoke as she smiled softly, sitting up and removing her Chanel sunglasses. Her soft grey/blue eyes glanced up at him, her floral designed bikini the same colour. She is quite a sight, she is small, petite and curvy with a rather large bust. Loki's eyes wander over her tanned body, noticing a various amount of piercings around her navel, two bottom lip piercings, nose piercings, and the vast amount of studs and rings in her ears. He looks slightly puzzled when he notices her 18mm stretchers, pondering what they could possibly be for, he never understood Midgardian fashion. His eyes soon after traveled to her left fore arm, where the familiar intricate tattoo of the tree of life sat.  
"You've gained a lot of metal in your body.. 'Kari'.." He paused before and after spitting her 'new' name like it was poison in his mouth. " and what are those holes in your ears?" He questioned? A devious smile spreading across his face.  
She laughed slightly before sighing. "These are piercings, and these are stretchers." She pointed to her ears. "I gained them when I lived with the Maasai in the 50's, they are a tribe in Africa." She spoke calmly and slowly, like she would to a child.  
He simply ignored her tone and continued. " and your new name 'Hikari' did you acquire this from them too? " he chuckled.  
She sighed and responded. "No, I got this name in the 80's from a group of monks in Japan. Hikari means light, so you can see how that's relevant." She chuckles, knowing he will understand. "Now I'm sure you didn't travel all the way to Midgard to question me of my appearance and name change: what brings you to my island?" She chuckles softly once more.  
" I came for you my dear." He grins evily.  
In response she puts back on her sunglasses and lies back, fondling her short wavy hair. "Up to your old tricks again I see? And you want my powers to help you succeed many of your illustrious goals?" She questions in an amused tone.  
"Exactly." He smirks moving closer to her, his perfectly white teeth begin to show as his mouth morphs into a psychotic feral grin.  
"Enough of the pleasantries, scram, before I blast your skinny white ass back to Asgard." She speaks calmly, yet a small vein popping up on her forehead showing she's far from calm. She raises her arm up at him, opening her palm as an electrical ball of blue light forms in her small hands.  
Loki begins to chuckle loudly, before she can react, he's in front of her and holding her by her throat with his right hand. He quickly takes his left and out and holds his palm open, a square blue box, the same colour as the energy which had formed in her hand glowed in Loki's hand, her eyes widening.  
"Th-the tesseract... how did you..." She coughs before he plunges it into her chest. Her sunglasses fall to the floor and her eyes widen in shock as her body absorbs it, her skin turning almost white and her eyes turning an ice blue. Her hair also changes, growing down to her waist, it turning platinum blonde, almost white.  
"I can see why the nazi's were so fixated on the Airian race, in your true form you are more beautiful than ever my dear." He whispers into her ear before she looses consciousness and falls into his arms, he soon disappearing as he teleports away.

**_Please rate and review! (:_**


End file.
